


Silver Lining

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019.'I just want to see you smile'Set in the Missing Year.





	Silver Lining

I see you walking with your head down.  
It’s almost as if you’re gonna drown.  
Drowning in your own thoughts.  
Walking with the composure of the queen that you are,  
shining still brighter than a single star.  
I’m mesmerized,  
I’m not going to lie.  
Staring blankly at the dark sky.  
You try to be the strong one all the time,  
even though you are not really fine.  
The only moments where you let go,  
is when my little boy is there to show.  
A tiny sparkle glimmers in your eyes,  
that you desperately try to disguise.  
But it warms my heart and makes me hope,  
for a better time of light and growth.  
And I’d walk a thousand miles,  
cause I just want to see you smile.


End file.
